Lust (Requested by Lordmega89)
by BigSexyLucario
Summary: In a calm seaside town, lives a boy and his Pokemon. An Absol named Garett and a Houndoom named Brian. (Contains Human X Pokemon Yaoi and minor swearing.) Cover is not mine, it's just official art.


Requested by Lordmega89. Thanks for the support everyone! By the way, "Memories" will be continued, I just wanted to get this done first!

"Lucario! Use Bone Rush!"

A blue eyed kid yells as his faithful Pokemon charges an Absol.

This Absol is named Garett, and he's having a bit of a bad day. In fact, he's always been. When he was little he was taken by poachers, the only reason he survived was because of his trainer, Paul.

"Garrett, dodge and use Scratch!"

Paul yells. Paul is a good trainer, perhaps even a great one. Unfortunately for Garett, he'll need much more than a good trainer to win this fight. Lucario is ruthless, and Garett is unable to dodge the attack. He falls to the ground, fainting.

"Garett!" Paul is speechless.

The Lucario returns to his master, who hugs him excitedly.

"I knew you could do it, Lucario! Do you want to keep going?"

The Lucario kisses his master's face playfully.

"Hehe. I'll take that as a yes."

Paul sends out his next Pokemon, a Houndoom. This is Brian, and he's very opinionated.

"What happened to Garett? You always use him first anyways."

He growls at his master.

"Garett fainted. And that's the culprit."

He points to the Lucario, who looks back with a devilish expression.

"You're gonna pay for this!" He gets into his battle stance. The Lucario gets ready as well, giving the Houndoom a smirk as he does.

"This should be easy." The Lucario comments.

"Lucario! Use Force Palm!"

The Lucario rushes at Brian, hitting him directly in the face with his palm.

"Argh!"

"Brian! Use bite!"

Brian grabs Lucario's arm as he viciously bites on it. The Lucario yelps.

"Lucario!"

He holds his arm as Brian releases it.

The trainer rushes up to his Pokemon, rubbing an Oran berry against the wound. The Lucario growls slightly as he does, but leans against him, clearly thankful.

"Just relax, hon. You did great. You don't have to fight anymore."

The Lucario holds onto his trainers arm as he sends out his next Pokemon.

"Go, Feraligator!"

Brian stares up in fear as it towers over him. He can hear the Lucario comment in the background:

"Kick his ass baby!"

The Feraligator smiles at him before pounding the ground with his fist. The last thing Brian sees is his trainer running towards him, as he faints.

The two awaken in a Pokemon Center, with Paul looming over them.

"I'm so happy you're both okay! You took quite a beating out there.

We're sorry master." The two comment in unison.

"There's nothing to be sorry for! You did great!"

The two Pokemon look at him oddly.

"What? We lost." Brian comments.

"Yeah, but you tried your best! And that's all that matters."

Brian doesn't seem convinced. Garett isn't much better.

"Oh, lighten up you two. Just relax and tell me when you're ready to leave.

After a little while the two of them approach their masters. He hugs them excitedly. Both Brian and Garett try to act cool, despite how comforting his hug is. Both of them always loved their trainer, but they're scared to show weakness to him.

"Alright, guys. Let's head back home."

Paul's house is large and roomy. The tall door looms over the three of them as Paul fumbles for his keys. They remain mostly silent as they enter the living room. Brian and Garett still feel bad about losing, and they don't really know what to say. Paul turns on the tv before happily sitting next to them. He puts an arm around Garett.

"There's no need to be so sad. You should be proud for how hard you two fight!"

Garett blushes at this sudden show of affection, but the two of them still remain speechless.

After a couple of hours of watching tv, Paul gets up and puts on his coat.

"I have to go out for a while. Don't do anything while I'm gone!" He winks at Brian.

"Yes master." They both say.

A little while after he left, Garett began:

"Brian, do you love Paul?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

"No. I mean like really love him."

"I don't think I understand."

"I mean, I've always really loved him, but nowadays when he's always encouraging us... Sometimes when he's really close to me, I feel... Weird..."

Brian hesitates for a second.

"Do you... Have a crush on Paul?"

"Is it wrong? He's a human and I know that you like girls anyways..."

"Garett... I'm gay... And I kinda like Paul too..."

Garett blushes madly before continuing:

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

Loses control of himself, Garett embraces him into a hug.

"Brian! I'm so happy you feel the same!"

"Haha. Me too. Just relax. It's okay."

Brian breaks the hug as he realizes something:

"Garett. If we could ever... Date Paul... Who would get to do it?"

Garett's expression turns into anger.

"It should be me! I called him first! I called dibs!"

"That's not how it works! You can't call dibs!"

"Whatever! You're just a stupid mutt anyways!"

"You dick! I can't believe you'd say that!"

Brian tackles him and begins biting him.

"Hey! Cut it out you big oaf!"

Garett manages to pin him down.

"Wait! What if we share!"

"Share?! You want me to share with YOU?"

"Brian! Don't be such a dick! That's how Paul would want it anyways!"

...

"You're right... We have to get along... For Paul..."

...

"I've got an idea... When Paul gets home, lets seduce him... Together..."

"Brian... That's a great idea!"

"Thanks! See? Where gonna be a great team!"

The two of them bump paws before Garett jumped on Brian's back.

"Carry me upstairs!"

The two of them giggled and laughed as they went upstairs, excited to execute their plan.

The next afternoon, Paul arrived back home.

Garett and Brian were already up, and ready to execute their plan.

Paul had just gotten out of the shower when they entered the room. He was a little uncomfortable to be seen naked, but he tried to be nice:

"Uh hi!"

"Hello, Paul." Garett said seductively, resting against the table.

"Garett! You look great! You must have gotten a good night sleep."

He tried to hold back his urge to kiss him right there.

"Hehe. Thank you."

It was then that Brian came in. He purposely dropped one of his toys on the ground so that Garett would have to bend down to get it.

"Oh! Let me get that!"

Garett bent all the way down, so that his tailhole was just inches alway from Paul's face. They could tell their plan was working. Paul was blushing hard and he was sweating madly.

"...Oh... How sweet of you... Hahahahahaha..."

Garett got tired of waiting and shoved his butt into his face.

"Umm... Garett?"

"Fuck me Paul. You know you want to."

Paul was hesitant. He always loved his two Pokemon, but he had never thought about "doing it" with them. He'd never really had sex with anyone before. But somehow he felt, if it was with anyone, he'd want it to be them. Their plan had worked. He'd fallen for them.

"I'd be **honored** to, sexy."

Garett was in heaven. He had no idea how he'd gone from losing such an important battle to feeling on top of the world, but he didn't care.

Paul picked him up.

"Let's head to my room honey."

he looked back at Brian.

"You'll get your turn next."

Houndoom blushed a little and kissed him as he walked by. He fell on the ground giggling and fawning over him.

"He likes me! He really likes me!"

Paul placed Garett on the bed softly.

"Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes Paul."

He shook his butt at him again.

Paul kissed it softly, working his hands down to Garett's crotch. Garett moaned as he touched him. He had never been touched like **this** before.

He slowly worked his penis into Garett's eager tailhole, kissing his back and continuing to pleasure him.

"Paul... Ahh... You're so tight..."

Paul started at a slow movement, moving in and out to pleasure his lover.

"Paul! Faster!"

He sped up, barely able to hold back his cum.

"Garett! I'm so close!"

"So am I!"

They came together, Paul filling his desperate tailhole with buckets of cum, all while Garett moaned and came as well.

"Paul! I love you so much!"

The two made out passionately, before collapsing onto the bed, tired. After a little while, Brian came in.

"My turn!"

Garett moved to the other side of the bed to give them some room. Brian eagerly presented himself.

"Brian, you're so sexy."

Brian giggled, blushing slightly.

Paul slowly approached him, gently pushing himself in, until...

Brian forced his dick all the way in, turns out he was a power bottom, and he was gonna dominate Paul. Paul moaned as he felt Brian squish down on his cock, trying his hardest not to cum right there.

"Ah! Brian! This is too much..."

"Just cum!"

Paul screamed his name as he filled him with his seed, collapsing on the bed. The two of them shared a kiss before all falling on the bed.

"Garett, Brian, I love you two so much."

Thanks for reading! If you liked this, please check out Lordmega89's page. He requested this. And if you have anything to request please do! Also, if you like Lucario, check out my other story: Memories. I'll be updating it soon. All reviews and faves are appreciated. Love you guys! 3


End file.
